Maka's soul
by sammiejo4
Summary: this is my weird verson of soul eater it has some of the same characters and new the story unravels its self so yea. i am new at this so if its bad say to not write anymore kay...okay rated m for safety reasons ;) soma


Chapter 1

'the meeting'

I spring up from my bed and hit the alarm clock. I keep waking up after having the same dream for the past week. Worst part it doesn't even make sense. If they wont stop soon I think ill go insane on my birthday. Well enough of that weird dream and let me introduce myself my name is maka. I live alone my parents well I don't know if they are dead I only saw them once and even then I didn't remember much. Mrs. Marie the woman who have taken care of me since I was 3. She told me they just disappeared just left her a note saying to take care of me. She took care of me till I was 13 than she now just checks up on me. I am 17 in 3 days I will be 18 and finish school in 2 its October here in life city…werid name I know right all well. So my birthday is on October 31 yeah I know Halloween. I have been told I am pretty but I don't get it I am 5'11 long curvy body, c-cup bra, dirty blonde and green eyes I also have a mark on the back of my neck its not big but it looks like a bite mark of sharp teeth. I have had boyfriends but they either break my heart or cheat either way I end up hurt. So I don't DATE. I have 4 main best friends ozzy, roxie, violet, haris I know a lot more people I am pretty popular its just these 4 people are my true friends. I do get straight A's I just am not a nerd.

Well time for school -_-

My school is a prep school which means uniforms. Also I have to walk.

_Man I hate walking_

_Vermmmm-_

The wind of a fast moving car….. Sorry motorcycle just blew past.

_That cant be the speed limit _I thought

Man he isn't even wearing a hel…wait that hair I have seen it before I mean come on who else has white hair. I have seen it in my dream

_How can a human have snow white hair_

"so I got an A+ on my test today in math" I hear Roxie say while I space out. It was the end of the day so all we were waiting for is our rides our to walk home. I still couldn't pay attention why you ask well…_him_….is why I have thought of that dream and him all day _urgh it is so frustrating _I__thought he was just in my dreams now he is real. In my dream I am dancing with a spiky white haired 6'3 guy in a pin striped suit _which he looked good in _I looked so happy and memorized. 2 problems is I don't know what his face looks like and we are in a weird room -_- and-

"maka what did you get on your test?" I hear ozzy ask

"huh… oh a D" they all looked shocked

"r-really how?"

"well-"

Before I could answer I was cut off by kate :/

"because she Is stupid that's why" she smiled

" that's not it I just don't feel good but thanks for describing yourself though :}"

Everyone laughed even the football team she was giving me a dirty look and then I got a txt.

_Txt-_

I am not going to pick you up today hun but I asked your new neighbor to do it for me he is 19 and he has a motorcycle and white hair so that wont be hard to find well see you on your b day hun J

_Marie -_

_Oh great_ the guy I couldn't stop thinking about is my new neighbor and my pick up oh fun.

"so maka are you walking?"

"not today roxie"

"oh Mrs. Marie?" ozzy asked

"Nope my new neighbor"

Like on cue a group of girls walked by flushed faces saying things like

Omg did you see his hair

He is so hot

Oh and his eyes

Who has white hair

Oh well that's my cue. I looked out the way they came and there he was on his bike in the parking lot pick up. His spiky hair blowing in the breeze he was wearing a blue plain shirt and a pair of jeans he looks like he sags just a little bit 6'3 taller than most guys here. To tell the truth he is extremely handsome perfect features in teen words _hot :3_ or sexy is what I wou He had red eyes?

_I knew he wasn't human! Im so smart :}_

I walked away from my wide mouth friends that were in shock. I giggled at them while walking towards him. He looked up and smirked checking me out probably a prev.

_These skirts and shirt don't hide much_

While he smirked I could see his teeth sharp even shark like

_Nope not human_

When I got there the atmosphere was warm his body heat was making me feel giddy inside :}

" hello maka right" his voice made me what to melt and attack him in hugs and kiss him it also made my mark burn on my neck. His voice is rough but smooth and husky deeper than most guys

_My mark reminds me of his teeth_

"y-yes" _oh great im stuttering its must just be him_

He smirked more noticing my blush

"great I am Soul"

_His name is so familiar_

"you getting on?" I hear the husky voice

"Oh yea" he just chuckled and I got on the bike. Held on :3 I could feel his abs through his shirt.

_Yum :3_ I thought

When I got home we weren't in my driveway we were in his. He got off and helped me off. I smiled to hide the fact that I got a knot in my stomach.

He smirked and said " well see you around?"

I nodded because his voice still made me stutter. He smiled and let go of my hand and I really wish he didn'

"bye beautiful" he smirked showing his teeth then walked off .

"b-bye" I whispered

Once he was inside I ran to my house. Once I was in I ran to my room and happily laid on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep not even knowing what was to come…

It was around midnight when I heard a noise right in my room. I opened my eyes when I heard breathing. Right then I was scared. A man and I mean a man like in 30's was right there staring at me with a weapon I couldn't quite make out what it was. He was very ugly too…

" hello darling" he said it sent bad chills down my spine _urgh gross_

I went to grab my lamp but at lightning speed he was there grabbing my arm…..hard….

"well that's not smart little maka your coming with me"

_How does he know my name_

He started to drag me down stairs. that's when I started to sceam like a hundred time. Once down stairs I felt a stinging pain in my hip.

_He stabbed me!_

"ahhhhh" I yelled when I looked at his face it was like a green demon looking thing. He let me fall to the floor screaming in pain.

"before I take you to her I mine as well have some _fun" _he smirked

_Fun? Her?_

He started to take my shirt off which stung my wound. When he got my pants off I squeaked. They were all off showing my naked body. I was to weak to do anything. Im about to get raped at 17

"please s-s-stop" I stuttered

He just laughed any started to rub my body.

_Oh well good bye virginity, and after going to some lady I don't even know please someone anyone….soul help….._

Like on cue the door was busted open with a white hair red eyed god I was waiting for. He looked buffer, had redder eyes and shaper teeth if possible.

"what do you want punk" the big ugly guy left towards him

"her(he pointed) she is mine not yours"

_His?_

Soul takled the man and before I knew he was dead. Soul started to get smaller and bleary. He looked towards me and started to run towards me. After that everything was black…..

I open my eyes to a musky man smell.

_It smells like sou…._

I look towards the pressure I feel on my hip. To see a white soft bush of hair on a head.

"well im glad to see you awake _love" _his husky voice rang through my ears.

_How did he know I was awake"_

He was looking at my wound he had no shirt and had a cut on his head.

I also noticed that I was in underwear and bra with souls shirt rolled up so he can see my hip.

_OH god he saw me naked urgh his night cant get any better!_

Then he did something I didn't expect, he licked my cut!

_His tongue was warm if you wanted to know :3_

I squirmed

"w-wha-"

"before you freak im healing it" he interrupted

I looked at my hip once he got up it was all gone but it still stung bad :{

But still warm from his tongue.

"thank y-you" my face all red.

"no problem"

I looked around and saw I was in his room at his house :3

No wonder it smelled so nice in here just like him and so 's when it hit me.

"please tell me who you are and why I almost got raped who "she" is and why me" my voice got louder at the end.

He sighed and laid down next he faced me. I turned so I could feel his breathe on my face

_Minty :3_

" well this is going to take a while are you ready" I nodded waiting to hear his husky voice again.

"ok.. So im soul 'eater' evens im known as the best and the well known guardian in the death world" he paused

"death world?"

"it is a place I was born and live since a hundred years ago it is kinda like earth but only little and the weather is like it too may I continue?"

I nodded he continues

"ok well I have no family I lost them when I was born in a demon accident. I work for the queen of death and she is your mother" my eyes widen

"your father though is dead happened when you were 5 you really didn't know him. After your mom found out that you were almost of age she sent me your guardian and to soon be husband and king of death"

_Im okay with that J _

"to protect you form her which is medusa an evil woman who wants to rule death world for the part were she wants you is because you are very valuable to death world….your mom …..and me" he said the last part with so much love and lust in his crimson eyes that I blushed

"the faded mark on your neck is from me I marked you so no one went near you, you are mine sooo…"

_That explains the lack of true boyfriends :/_

"on your birthday after your big party I will take you _home_ with your friend they will be notified as it a vacation for you for a long time till we solve this war and then we will tell them. While in death you will stay at my apartment one bed tooo so " he just smirked

_Naughty boy J_

"You will meet all of death and your mom" I smiled at that

"so im important because im almost queen when im 18 and you are almost king?" I tried to soak all of it in

"yes"

"why is my mom giving it up?"

"it is tradition when the child of ruler or soon to be next is 18 they must be

Crowned" I nod

"well you have school tomorrow _love_ so time for bed"

He got under the covers I felt his abs and perfect body.

_Almost god like well I guess demon like :3_

I closed my eyes and cuddled close because my cut really hurt. The pressure helps :3

"tomorrow you will come here after school and in the next morning you will set up your party okay?"

I nod already dozing off.

He chuckled at my lazyness

"night _love"_

_I like that nickname J_

I hear soft snores and look at his chest and smiled

"night my king :}"

Where am I it's a room with a chair a piano a very nice one too. Than I saw a white haired man in a pin striped suit and he…wait soul? He smiled and waved I went to talk but everything went black…

I woke up next to soul he looked down and said…

"before you ask you were in my soul"

"your w-what" I looked at him confused

"my soul you must have been really close and thinking about me" he smirked I blushed and just laid there and stared.

"well Im going back to bed because I am tired okay _love?" _I nod he closes his eyes and I wait till I hear light snoring.

"night my soul" I smile

"your soul?" I pause and look towards soul he is smirking

"you heard me"

He just hugged my body close and closed his eyes and so did I.

"I like that nickname" he says before I let sleep take over.


End file.
